


A Friendly Warning

by IronSpoon (OddColor)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddColor/pseuds/IronSpoon
Summary: You go to warn Clint about the hit on him.He warns you to stay away.





	1. Rooftop

Leaning against the cement railing of the compound’s roof, you absentmindedly run your finger over the porous surface of the barrier. 

It was impressive, even you had to admit, that you had managed to get back in here. You smiled to yourself. Natasha would be proud. But it was just a matter of time before someone came to remove you. Just like you wanted.

And there it was. The click of the roof’s door. The footsteps.  
“I’m insulted,” you began without turning around, “only sending one of you to retrieve me?”

“I can handle the situation.”

“No,” you tease, “You never could, though, could you?” 

Before you knew it he had his arms on either side of you, placing his hands on the railing next to yours, causing you to be trapped between the edge of the building and himself. He nuzzles into your neck, gently pressing his lips against your skin before whispering, “Why are you here?”

You reach your hand back and run it through his hair as he continues kissing along your neck and shoulder, each contact more eager than the last.

“Do you think I’m just here to cause trouble?” you breathe, turning your head to finally look at him.

“It’s usually what follows, yeah,” he smirked, bringing his mouth up to yours. That deep, lust filled kiss was exactly why part of you had hoped anyone else would have shown up to take you off this roof. Anyone other than him. But when that hand of his moved from the rail to your hip, and began roaming across your stomach and down towards your thigh… you suddenly can’t come up with a better way for this to have worked out.

Pulling away just enough to cause a break between your lips, you grab his hand right as he begins pulling up the fabric of your skirt.  
“After you just insulted me?” you tease, holding his hand in place.  
“You know I have a weak spot for trouble,” he growled, barely audible.  
He attempts to meet you with another hungry kiss, but you tilt your head away.

“There’s a hit out on you.”  
“When isn’t there?” he asks as he lets you go.  
“No,” … “they came to me.”  
“You?” he snorted “ _You’re_ supposed to kill me? Good luck with that.”  
You turn to look at him, brows furrowed.  
“Excuse you… I just had the chance, you know.”

Leaning into you, he puts an arm around your waist.  
“Yeah,” he laughed, kissing your forehead, “and you didn’t take it.”  
He pulls away and rests against the railing next to you, as a serious look takes over his face.  
“Besides, you wouldn’t do that to her.”

Crossing your arms, you try to keep the hurt from your voice, even though it feels like you were just hit by a ton of bricks.

After a stretch of silence, you gather up enough courage to speak.  
“How… how is she?” your voice barely above a whisper.  
The look of resentment on Clint’s face when he meets your eyes is quickly replaced by pity.  
“Safe.”  
He starts towards the roof’s door.  
“If warning me was the reason for this… _enjoyable_ visit, thanks, but you should go now,” he says without turning around, “Oh, and you might want to find a different profession. The assassination thing. Not really working out for you, what with me just walking away and all.”  
At the door, he holds it open, motioning for you to follow.

With a hand on the middle of your back he leads you out of the compound, meeting any looks of confusion from others with exaggerated shouts of, “It’s okay folks, she was just leaving.”

Once you’re outside of the building, you notice a car waiting for you.  
“Tony wanted to make it clear that you are ‘not to harm the driver’. Got it?”  
You roll your eyes as he opens the car door for you. Once seated, Clint leans in close enough that you can feel the heat of his breath.  
“And if you even attempt to follow through with that hit,” he warns, “that story they tell her about you, will have a bit more truth behind it.”  
One look into his eyes, and you could see that any familiarity and all playfulness is gone, that he means every word of his threat.


	2. Ground Floor

Stark’s car drove you back into the city where you eventually made your way back to the hotel you had been staying at.  
Pulling off your shoes, you fall backwards onto the bed and cover your eyes with you arm.  
Going to Clint wasn’t the first idea you’d had. In fact, you would have preferred not to have gone out to the compound at all, but none of your other ideas were any better. And he was right, you wouldn’t do that to her.

 

_Her._  
You weren’t even allowed to know her name. Sometimes you wondered if she existed at all. Clint’s face when you asked about her, that was enough to erase those doubts… for now. You just wanted to know something about her, _anything_ about her.  
 _Safe._   
Both furious at him for not giving you more than that, and… pleased, that any information about her was being kept so guarded, even from you.

 

 

All those years ago, you had been following orders by infiltrating SHIELD. Even managing to get close to people who now made up a portion of the Avengers. But you had made too many mistakes. The biggest was a continuous physical relationship with someone there. 

 

Years ago, you had only been following orders by infiltrating SHIELD. Even managing to get close to people who now made up a portion of the Avengers.  
But you had made too many mistakes. The biggest was a continuous physical relationship with someone there. 

 

A knock on the door brings you back to the present. Before you can get up off the bed, the envelope is under the room’s door. You don’t need to read it to know that it says nearly the exact same thing as the note from last night. And the night before. 

_5_

Tomorrow you could look forward to yet another, you were sure. That one would undoubtedly read: 4  
The countdown would continue. Unless you could go through with it.  
The odds were starting to stack against you, more than usual. But you had come to accept that people like you never really did get their happy endings.

First thing in the morning, you check out of the hotel. What few belongings you kept with you all fit into your bag. You’d stash it and worry about finding somewhere else to sleep later. If things didn’t work out, you might not have to worry about it anyway.

 

Opting for a less secretive, more civilian form of reentering the compound, you hire a car to drive you there, stopping just outside of their security perimeter. From there you’d walk until you reached the actual security gate, or until you received a less friendly welcome. Given this would be the second visit from you in as many days, you weren’t hoping for much more than not being shot on sight. Which was part of the reason for not taking the car the whole way up. You did have _some_ manners, such as avoiding the possible bloodshed in the car of a bystander.

After exiting the car, you didn’t have long to wait before you were greeted by a man with some sort of wing mechanism attached to him. He lands and starts walking toward you.  
“Neat trick,” you say, keeping your pace.  
“You’re going to have to turn around.”  
“Not happening, not yet. I need to see somebody.”  
“Make an appointment.”  
“Is being a smart ass a requirement to work here?”  
He wasn’t going to let you pass or get anyone else down here. After considering Clint’s threat against your life the previous day, you make the clarification to yourself that he _did_ only say not to go after _him_.

Once the metal winged man is close enough, you go to strike. Right as you should have made contact, something quickly wraps around your wrist and drags you to the ground. Looking at your hand, you see the cord wrapping your wrist is attached to an arrow.  
“Didn’t I tell you to go away?” Clint asks, walking over and stepping on the cord, now preventing you from standing up.  
You manage to get into a sitting position before responding, but due to his foot nearly being on top of your hand, you had to sit right next to his leg.  
“No. You did not say that,” you reply, brushing off bits of dirt and grass from your legs with your free hand, “What you _did_ do was imply that you’d kill me if I tried to kill you first.”  
You look up as coyly as you can manage before asking, “Are you jealous that he has wings, _Hawkeye_?”  
Clint digs his heel into the ground, the tie beneath it pulling at your skin enough to sting. It’s too quick of an action that you’re unable to control the grimace that forms on your face.  
He smirks at you before looking up at the other guy.  
“I’ve got this, Sam. Thanks.”

Once it’s just the two of you, Clint crouches down to be at face level with you.  
“Why are you here, again?” his voice quieter, more serious than just seconds ago.  
“Can I have my hand back first?”  
“Nope. Now, if you had _really_ , and I mean really, wanted to kill me, you would have. Last night. So,” he looked around, scanning the area, “what brings you out here?”  
“The people that came to me,” you begin.  
“Want me dead, got that part of it.”  
“No, they didn’t _hire_ me. They… made me a deal. An exchange.”  
He stepped off of the cord, held your arm and pulled you up with him. Once standing, he untied your wrist, quickly looking it over.   
“Get to the compound. We’ll get that cleaned up.”  
You almost can’t believe what you hear. “You’ll help me?”  
“If anyone is going to kill you, it’ll be me. But don’t expect a warm welcome up there. You screwed over a lot of people. Caused a bunch of work for the rest.”

 

At the compound, you’re taken to an interrogation room. Just like Clint warned, no one was thrilled to see you being escorted in. The few who didn’t know you had been caught up since last night’s appearance. You’re left alone for a while and you assume Clint is defending his decision to bring you here. When the door finally opens, it’s not Clint who sits down across from you, but Stark.  
“Miss me?” he quips.  
“Dearly,” your voice just as emotionless as your face.  
“Perfect. I’m told that there are people after you. People who would prefer you kill Barton, presumably aware of the soft spot he has for you, which would allow you to get close enough to him.”  
He raises his eyebrows at you, waiting for any disagreement or snarky remark. When you remain still, staring at the table between you, he continues.  
“Personally, you know how I feel about you. I _strongly_ urged Barton to let this problem work itself out.” At this you looked up and met Stark’s eyes. “But it looks like that soft spot of his won’t let that happen. So, instead of risking the loss of him too, we’re going to put you up for a while. Congrats.”  
Stark stood up and left, leaving you alone in the room once again.

Eventually, you’re led out to where Clint is standing. He nods to the person who brought you out, then turns to face you.   
“My friends here are pretty upset with me right now,” his voice low, “Don’t make me regret this.”  
You follow him through the building as he leads you to his room.   
“Because most people here can literally throw you further than they trust you, I get the honor being your roommate and babysitter.”

He closes the door behind you and immediately starts going over the very strict rules.  
“You get to be my shadow. When I leave this room, or any room, you follow,” he isn’t even looking at you as he says this, instead Clint begins rummaging through a set of drawers.  
“Stay by my side at all times.” He tosses you one of his shirts that he just pulled from a laundry basket and a look of disgust covers your face as you catch it.  
“It’s clean! We’ll get some clothes for you tomorrow, but for tonight you can sleep in that.”   
He points at the couch and then to the bed, “Take your pick, but I _am_ sleeping in my own bed. Oh, and if you leave the compound, you don’t come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> While there are a couple of chapters to add to this, I'm not sure how far I'll be dragging this one out.


End file.
